Revenge Is Sweet
by Shineko-chan
Summary: Young Naruto finds a moldy old tome while being chased down by an angry mob, this awakens a dormant evil deep within Naruto and will change history as we know it, by becoming a dark necromancer. NarutoxHinata Sakura and Sasuke bashing.
1. A New Darkness Begins

A/N: Criticism is always welcomed also I will not ever own Naruto in my life. Sorry for all spelling mistakes, I do not have spell-check.

Summary: Young Naruto finds a moldy old tome while being chased down by an angry mob, this awakens a dormant evil deep within Naruto and will change history as we know it, by becoming a dark necromancer.

A young boy ran hurriedly through the streets he only looked about 3 years old, twisting as he went growing more and more frantic, as the loud voices behind him grew closer. The darkened alleys became lit by the flaming torches held by the furious mob. " Kill the demon! " , a loud and brave voice called out " Die you little brat! ", a older more cruel voice stated . These sayings sounded demonic being chanted over and over again becoming louder as they neared the frightened little kid.

The boy's breaths were ragged as his body swayed from side to side. The kid spotted a graveyard coming up, the dank smell of wet dirt hit his nose as rain began to pour from the sky, _' If I can just get to the graveyard I should be safe, they wouldn't defile their own kin's graves would they? '_. The boy pondered this as his normally golden spiked hair now matted to his head and covered one of his eyes. Despite what the boy was thinking the mob was happily cheering to themselves. " Finally ", they scoffed, " The demon will pay for what he has done to our family, how fitting now our deceased kin will be able to celebrate with us, IT'S death ".

Now rocks were thrown trying to knock him down, the now damp golden haired boy finally tripped landing on his knees successfully bloodying them as well as his hands. He blinked away his tears that threatened to spill as his bright blue eyes widened fearfully as he watched the mob zero in on him, he turned away his head not wanting to watch as the rusty knives and gardening equipment grew larger by the second glowed in the faint moon light. Then before the mob could reach him he saw what he had tripped over, he saw a soaking wet and slightly moldy book lying on the damp grass. He lunged at it, wincing as he hit his bloody knees against the soggy ground, he didn't know what took over him but he held the book to his chest then slipped it under his jacket trying to keep it out of sight.

The gang finally caught up with him and began striking him with various weapons, wounds were created all over his already unhealthy pale looking skin. He didn't dare lash out or they would call out to shinobi who he knew would gladly take that as an excuse to finally kill him, the best he could do was curl up into a tight ball and pray to kami that he wouldn't die. His tears ran freely down his face, _' Why '_ he thought sadly as the blows showered upon his worn body, _' I didn't do anything '_.

" Demons don't deserve to cry! ", said who Naruto thought the leader was, he wore normal civilian clothes that you saw everyday but around his hand was a sheet of metal bent right to enclose the back of his fist including his knuckles, he picked up Naruto by the front of his shredded bloodstained jacket and cuffed him on the side of his face. The other villagers leered closer ready to see the demise of their greatest enemy.

Naruto couldn't help it and coughed up blood into the leader's face, " What did I ever do to you ", Naruto said weakly already beginning to succumb to his blood loss, he could distinctly feel thick liquid running down his arms and a gash in his side. He was cuffed again than was spat in the face." Damn demon! " shouted the leader, " How dare you even ask, you know what you did, you killed the greatest hokage along with over half the village, YOU ARE THE DAMNED KYUUBI! ". With that he was thrown against a tree his blood bathing the trunk.

Naruto's eyelids began to close, he saw a deadly amount of red chakra begin to pour out of his body, but he was too tired to stay awake. Right now sleep was the only thing he could think of, he barely heard the gasps and screams as the villagers turned tail running away before they were devoured by power.

He awoke much later in the graveyard, his eyes widened when he saw that the ground was bathed in scarlet and then he saw his hands, they were dyed a bloody red. Naruto couldn't help but to stare agape at the mutilated bodies strewn over the ground, heads were ripped off, weapons gouging out of unnamable places. He pulled out the book he had grabbed earlier and gasped when he saw the blood he had on his hands was quickly absorbed by the tome. Naruto's head whipped around when he heard a deep cackling in his mind.

**' Do you want revenge '** a deep voiced asked him within his mindscape.

' Yes 'Naruto replied back determined, they don't want me here and hell they don't even like me.

**' Soon my kit, you will harness my powers and don't you worry, no shinobi will dare take you on '**

For once the kid fell asleep with a smile on his face, but it wasn't a fake happy smile. Naruto fell into a peaceful sleep not afraid of anything happening to him, Sure that the reassuring voice would protect him. The deep and powerful voice cackled one last time.

**' Revenge will be sweet and you shall surely enjoy it '**

**R AND R PEOPLE**

A/N: yep you better enjoy it. Also next chapter Naruto returns after being trained for nine years in the dark arts by Kyuubi himself, just in time to take the graduation test and be placed on a team.


	2. The List Begins

**Revenge Is Sweet**

A/N: I'm sorry but this will not be harem, also when I say I might delete the story I really will. after trombonista, I almost did. Actually do not review at all if you do not like my story. My grammar is very bad, after all I'm only in middle school right now. Narrator will have flashbacks. Also remember I do not have spell-check

...9 years later...

A large shadow sped across the ground of the city, as it past by the civilians it let out spikes of killer intent. The villagers either dropped what they were doing, others shuddered in fear, while some few had fallen to the ground rolling in agony. Besides what they all felt they were all thinking one thing in unison, _' The demon has risen again '_.

The blob of darkness took a sharp turn straight into a darkened alley near the academy and there it took shape. The figure of the person that stepped out of the shadow would of at first glance looked like Satan himself.

The boy's face was sharp, he had on what looked like a dragon's skull. It had the bottom jaw cleanly cut off and than fastened back on with leather pieces, the top of the skull was placed over the top of the boy's head going over his eyes and forehead while the bottom jaw covered his own with the leather strings holding the skull together. The teeth were jagged and yellow with age, when you looked at the boy from the front, the skull looked as if it was going to swallow your soul.

From the eye sockets you could clearly see dull blue eyes that could pierce your soul while the rest of his face was covered in shadow except for his mouth that was curved up into a smirk. His hair was spiked up and bright yellow with streaks of red that ran a little below his shoulders down the middle of his back.

He wore a thin black high collared coat that went all the way down to his knees and was opened letting it flow behind him with the sleeves long and wide, his pants were baggy covering the top of his ninja sandals. His shirt unlike the rest of his outfit was tight showing off his taunt muscles and was buttoned up the front except for the top few. Finally clutched in his hands was the same moldy tome that he had found all those years ago.

Right after his body was detached from the shadows surrounding him, he disappeared into a blur of speed and appeared right next to Iruka with a very sharp kunai in hand.

Iruka who was telling the class a very well written speech about why there is a festival coming up, suddenly dropped his papers scattering them when he felt an unknown presence behind him. All the students gasped when they saw what looked like to them a skeletal dragon behind their sensei holding a kunai up to his throat. " A-ah ". Iruka stuttered out, sounding very much like a certain Hyuuga. " Y-you must be the new student, i-it would be v-very nice if you removed the kunai and introduced y-yourself".

The boy loosened the bottom jaw of his headgear ( the skull ) and let it hang loose allowing the students to see the lower part of his face. He smirked cruelly be fore he began speaking.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and if you ever forget that ", he announced pausing to allow dramatic effect. " I'll Kill You! ". With that he let out a small spike of killing intent slip out.

Naruto then coolly slipped his hands into his pockets and took a seat next to Hinata. He stared down from his seat to his handiwork, some kids in the front row had fell out of their chairs while others were visibly shaking. When he looked over at the person sitting next to him he saw that she was shaking rather violently, Naruto let his smirk drop and tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting next to her, the girl jerked backwards making her fall out the chair but instead of feeling the ground she felt Naruto's arm around her waist.

_**' Feeling sympathy for those who have scorned you '**_

_' Of course not, but she hasn't done anything wrong yet '_

_**' Will I guess you needed a mate before you destroyed this place '**_

_' And what is that supposed to mean '_

_**' You'll see in due time '**_

With their conversation done Naruto was able to pay attention to the task at hand. " So what's your name ". Naruto asked as he watched the now blushing girl squirm in pain against his chest where he was holding her in place using his arm.

Iruka getting past the thought that a new student just threatened his whole class, he had coughed to get his attention." Erm...Naruto I think you should release Hinata now ". The whole class hearing this turned around in there seats, most of them didn't dare say anything remembering what had happened earlier, but that didn't really cover the whole class.

" Look at Naruto-baka, I bet he's going to grow up to be a molester or something, I mean look at him feeling up Hinata-san. " Yelled out what Naruto described as a moving pink blob. He grit his teeth and quickly let go of Hinata then sat down, getting ready to brace against everybody else's laughs and remarks.

_' Fox you still there '_

_**' Yeah why? '**_

_' That pink-haired bitch is going to be the first to go '_

Iruka didn't like the twinkle he saw in Naruto's eye after he sat back down, but then again it was probably nothing. " Pay attention! ", This had certainly gotten the students under control, when he saw that they were beginning to settle back down." Remember class tomorrow we will have spars and then the graduation test, come prepared. "

A/N I know I said the graduation test was this chapter but I got too carried away with Naruto's description.


	3. New Powers

A/N: If I get a bad review I won't delete my story, of course not, I like this story too much to delete it. From now on I'll update ( or try to ) regularly, no need for reviews. I do not own Naruto. Also vote when you want Naruto to go into heat.

_**' Wakey, wakey, sleepy head and get your FUCKIN ASS OUT OF BED! '**_

_' Damn fox, I hope you choke on a hairball and die '_

_**' Aww, I love you too kit '**_

Naruto threw off his ratty old piece off cloth that really didn't deserve to be called a blanket. He strided around his small apartment only clad in boxers at the moment, his long and jagged scars were now fully visible. The only part of him that wasn't scarred was his face, he wasn't really tired but he yawned for the hell of it while scratching his furry ears located on his head.

He grabbed his usual attire ( same outfit as last chapter, but use your imagination if you want to alter it ), after slipping on his jacket he locked the skull back covering his extra appendages and let the bottom jaw once again hang loose. When he was sure he had everything ready he walked into the corner of his room and phased into the shadows.

This time when he reappeared he was right behind Hinata who was currently standing up, he smirked showing one of his elongated canines. Naruto crept closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. He was pleased when he heard her squeak and squirm in his arms, then he licked her neck slowly, enjoying the taste and turned her around so that she was facing him. " Damn you taste good Hinata-_Chan_. " he purred as he let go and sat in his own seat beside her.

Naruto watched in pleasure as she stumbled and turned bright red while trying to slip into her own seat, when she finally sat down she twiddled her fingers together and watched him from the corner of her eye. " I-I-I- " but she was cut off when Iruka finally decided to enter the classroom.

" Now pay attention class we will be having spars, break, and then the graduation test " Iruka announced while reading off a piece of paper in his hands. Naruto deciding to ignore him, began his own conversation with the Kyuubi.

_' Kyuubi I never the feel of a girls body could feel so good '_

_**' Aww I think my little kit is finally turning into a man '**_

_' Your not going to go all sentimental on me now are you '_

_**' Of course not, but she will come in handy when you go into heat '**_

_' Yeah I guess so, WAIT WHAT! '_

_**' You can't deny it kit she will be your mate , I'm almost positive and plus the shy ones always moan the best '**_

Naruto was about to ask him what he had meant by that and when did he become a perv, but before he could say ( think ) anything back he felt something soft hit his head. He woke back up from his 'nap' and felt his head, he saw white powder and then he saw the eraser lying on the desk right next to him.

" NARUTO YOU BETTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT " Iruka yelled obviously furious. The sound of yelling hurt his sensitive ears but accompanied with the class's laughing it was just downright painful. _' Frick I think that I might have to kill this whole class or turn them into slaves '_. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Hinata was casting him a worried look.

" Yeah I'm up why? " Naruto couldn't but glare and plus he loved when people feared him, it made him feel even more powerful. Iruka seeing the glare shook slightly but quickly put back up his stern composure.

" Now class it is time to go outside and spar ". Most of the students whooped for joy and raced out but Naruto was walking at a pace that would make a snail seem like a cheetah. He walked slowly behind Hinata watching her become more unnerved by his actions, but suddenly he grabbed her by the waist , twirled her lithe body around before slamming his lips onto Hinata's. He purred loving the feeling of her soft lips against his own rough pair, Naruto pulled her flush against his body using his hand that was still on her hip. Naruto grinded against her slightly, laughing to himself as she tried to grind back a bit shyer of course.

He smirked as he looked upon his handiwork, Hinata seemed to be in a daze from what he had done to her and she wasn't even twiddling her fingers either. " C'mon Hinata-Chan, Iruka-sensei wouldn't want us too be late ". She nodded dumbly ( didn't know what else to put ) and followed Naruto outside into the blinding light.

Sakura being the first to spot them quickly began to yell and fuss. " Naruto what the hell did you do to Hinata-San, I knew you were a rapist! .". Naruto turned his attention to Sakura regarding her for a moment, then smirked knowing what to say. " Now, now Sakura-_Chan_.." he said already watching as she began to get even more furious with him. " Just because what I just did to Hinata will never happen to you and Sasuke-teme, doesn't mean you have to be jealous of me ".

Naruto smirked even wider then before knowing that he had pulled the right strings, now all he had to do was watch the play unfold. Sakura screamed in rage. " HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! ". She then lunged at Hinata a move he didn't expect her to do, instead he thought that she would've lunged at him, from the background he could hear Iruka yelling at them. Naruto easily backhanded her away watching a red spot appear on Sakura's face, but then she did something that he couldn't forgive her for.

" You know Hinata-san I always thought you were just a shy kind person, but when I saw you with a bastard like him I can see that I was wrong, YOUR JUST A BITCH WILLING TO RUT WITH ANY BASTARD YOU FIND!". Sakura smirked seeing Hinata move even farther behind Naruto's body tears in her pale eyes. With that Sakura began to get up and dust her body up.

Naruto hearing this snapped, he swept the still hurt and staggering Sakura of her feet, then held her up by the throat ( remember I don't really like Sakura ). " If you ever say that about Hinata-Chan again, I won't wait to kill you right here!". His eyes flashed red for a moment, but then Iruka intervened.

" Calm down you two right now, or I won't graduate the both of you and remember we have sparing right now and Naruto's up next ". Naruto hearing his name dropped Sakura and then walked coolly into the dirt ring in the middle of the field waiting for his opponent to show up, he wasn't at all surprised to see Sasuke step into the ring.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and reached into his jacket pocket to fish out his book.

_' Hey fur ball you mind if I practice on this kid, if he really is rookie of the year he would make very good target practice '_

_**' As long as you let me tease you about your new mate '**_

_' She's not my mate!, but why did I get so mad when the pink blob insulted Hinata-Chan '_

_**' Kitsune are very overprotective of their mates, for whoever they choose, they will have to mate with for life '**_

_' But she isn't my mate '_

_**' Then why did you kiss and hug her '**_

_' I like to see people squirm under my power '_

_**' Watch it kit, the match is starting**_

Naruto snapped open his eyes to see Sasuke already charging at him with a kunai in his hand, all Naruto did was sidestep while opening his book to a marked page. Sasuke seeing this thought Naruto was trying to make him look stupid tried to punch him straight in the face, but it didn't really turn out as planned. When Sasuke threw the punch aiming for in between the skull's jaws, Naruto easily hit the bottom jaw of his skull with the back of his hand right when Sasuke had his arm in it. By doing this the teeth protecting his lower face snapped up catching Sasuke's limb, the injured kid's face twisted in pain as he tried to free his appendage.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm enjoying the smell of blood in front of him, _' It's time to end this '_. With that thought the fox boy once again flipped open his book letting his eyes quickly scan over the aged pages, if you listened closely enough you would be able to hear him chanting an ancient language under his breath. When he was done his eyes snapped up to make eye contact with Sasuke's and he flicked out his wrist.

The shadows around him ( Sasuke ) started to swirl. The shadows of everything shot towards him including the trees, kids, even the grass. Everyone watched amazed by this new power, the swirling vortex below Sasuke began to lengthen. Naruto couldn't help it but he began to laugh darkly, right at that exact moment maimed hands made of shadows reached out and grabbed Sasuke. The hands pulled him lower and lower into the darkness.

Naruto couldn't take it with the smell of blood, fear, and now even the boy he was fighting had started screaming in pain. Steam began to rise up from the shadows hands where they were touching Sasuke.

" Please stop the pain! ". Naruto stared down at him darkly having no thought whatsoever ( real word? ) of letting him free. " Naruto stop this right now you already won! ". Iruka yelled as he felt the killing intent seeping out of him. Naruto ran his eye lazily over Sasuke, then Iruka. Then suddenly he looked up, " Fine I'll stop..." With another flick of his wrist the shadows returned to where they were originally, as Naruto walked over to a tree with a swing attached to it before sitting down, he added" For now...".

Naruto was watching the spars far away enough to watch in peace, but still close enough to where he couldn't be yelled at. When all the fights were over all the students sped off for lunch before they had to come back, Naruto was silently congratulating Hinata on defeating Sakura but noted that she needed more taijutsu practice.

When Naruto was sure that no one was watching him, he wiped the crimson liquid off of his helm's ( the skull ) teeth and smeared it onto his book. He watched with smirk as the book absorbed the blood, after the blood was gone the tome glowed red. After the book stopped glowing Naruto lifted off the skull showing a pair of sharingan eyes.

A/N: Slight cliffhanger I think, I tried to make the chapter longer. r and r


	4. killing intent unleashed

**Revenge Is Sweet**

A/N: I'm so sorry for not being able to update earlier, thank you your all awesome reviewers!Sakura and Ino are supposed to still be friends.And the POV will change alot.

**grumpywinter, manydeadmoons, letlovelive, Ero-kun, Zexs, Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru, Peter Kim, hope master, Paulrap Raptor, scione, RasenganFin, Kazua, The Fifth Rider Of Armageddon, KidManga, MissNaye, Neon Genesis Fan, warprince 2000, vargulf, Phenominal22, KILL SASUKE!** ( I love your name ), **LovelyNeko, xXFRO-BROXx, Han-Ko, treehugger14, Sonic, wind dragon, eyes, Rapid Fork, darkvamp345, kyuu-potter, Master Rahl, chemdude, Reincarnation Of Characters, shadow fox, virus, Lightning Squall, RedCurtis, hinatauzumakimi3. **( damn that took a while )

Thank you so much reviewers!

Okay I know lots of you have questions about the skull, so heres my best description.

The skull is a basic dragon skull, has the same shape as a horse skull but instead of dull teeth it has sharp jagged fangs with longer canines ) ever watch the king kong movie, the teeth look like that fucked up t-rex thing ). On each side of the skull is a two foot long straight horn, located on the top back. Where the eyes would be, in it's place is empty sockets same for the nose. It is of course yellowish from age with little chips and scratches everywhere ( use your imagination ).

It is used as a helm by Naruto, the skull infact is supposed to be larger than Naruto's head. The bottom jaw is seperated from the the rest, but connecting the two pieces of skull together is two leather straps about 4" long, leaving that much space between the two pieces so that the lower jaw could hang in a slanted position.Keep in mind that the back of the skull is not there. Also the bottom of the lower jaw is of course not there either just the basic jaw bone with the teeth attatched. The only thing you can see of Naruto's is his nose, mouth, jawline, and somtimes flashes of his eyes but Naruto can snap together the skull making it into one piece so that his whole face is covered. The skull's snout also does jut out at least 5" from his actual face. So no one really knows what he looks like not even Hinata.

I hope that explained all your questions and the skull does have a reason for being there.

THIS IS WHERE THE ACTUAL STORY BEGINS

Naruto sat under the same tree in back of the school, he toyed with his new found ability. He left it activated but made sure that his skull was on securely so it woudn't fall off too early and ruin his plans. He watched as things seemed to slow down, he watched as a tiny spider crawled onto his hand and stayed there. He then laid his hand back down onto the grass, he enjoyed the calm as the wind ruffled his trench coat before he opened his mental link.

_' So Kyuubi-san now that I have the sharingan what's next on the agenda, of course before I '_

_**' I was thinking we could go take your mate into a nice dark alley and...'**_

_' Stop before you give me nightmares you damn kitsune '_

_**' It's not my fault blame mating season '**_

_' What! '_

_**' Remember I mentioned it to you in the last chap...I mean in class '**_

_' I'm to young to mate yet though...right? '_

_**' Actually kitsune demons mature faster than humans '**_

_' So when am I going to be as pervy as you '_

_**' Maybe in about two years '**_

If you looked at Naruto with his skull on you would say that he's calmly sitting beneath a tree, but if you knew him where thankfully none of the other academy students qualified you woud be able to plainly see Naruto's hand twitching. If you also took off his helm his eye would be twitching as well, most would ask him what was wrong if he was a normal kid...but he wasn't so everybody left him alone. Well except for a stupid pinky and blond ( no offense whatsoever ).

" See Ino I told you he's all bark and no bite ". Said a moving pink monster...err I mean Sakura. The girl next to her seemed nervous and kept running her hands through her long blond hair while nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I don't know Sakura, didn't you see what he did to Sasuke-kun earlier and he did threaten you ". Sakura however being the idiot that she is wasn't even listening, instead of heeding her friends words, she bent down and began waving her hands infront of Naruto's face trying to see if he was awake or not. Now normally Naruto would have growled or attacked her already, but with him finding out that in a few years he would be as horny as a fox his brain was a little slow to register.

" Well Ino let's just hope that we don't get this baka for a teammate, we derserve someone better like Sasuke-kun ". stated Sakura, she was now on her feet with her hands balled into fists proudly on her hips with hearts in his...err her eyes. Sakura might have left without injury if Naruto had been actually sleeping and not paying attention, but that wasn't the case. He was also balling his hands into fists, he began to crack his knuckles one by one as he slowly stood up. Sakura's brow crinkled in confusion when she saw her friend Ino slowly walk backwards before breaking into a frightened run across the field.

Sakura just hmphed sticking her nose into the air, _' Ha I wonder what Ino-pig was so scared of, I bet she saw a bug or something '_. She began chuckling to herself as she thought about her friend running away from a killer roach.

Now Naruto on the other hand was far from being amused...okay the thought of killing Sakura amused him alot, but he wasn't supposed to 'dispose' of her yet. So instead of snapping her neck in two, he settled for smirking ( man he's doing that alot ). Naruto began to pile up his killer intent, then he let it out all at once. The intent first leaked out by small amounts, but then it began to build up while circling around her. Naruto watched as Sakura first shivered from the cold then began gasping for air violently, her arms lashed out trying to grab anything in reach, but she grabbed one thing she didn't want to...Naruto ( duh ).

Sakura didn't know what was happening first she was having a good joke with herself ( not that popular is she ), but then she felt a sudden chill. She remembered what her parents used to tell her, how when a demon was approaching they would suck away all life even from the air itself. Sakura felt her breaths becoming shorter and shorter, her mind became hazy as the oxygen was torn away from her. She blindly struck out her hands trying to reach anything that she could hold onto, Sakura felt rough fabric move beneath her finger as her hand groped along the soft grass. She looked up at her savior thinking that whoever it was could help her, but her hopes were quickly dashed when her greean eyes met red and then she screamed.

Hinata was the first one to hear the scream, she raced across the field she was in and left her bento that she was eating behind ( poor bento ). The shinobi academy was becoming larger and larger as Hinata darted through the sparse trees, but what she saw next made her freeze. She immediantly hid behind one of the few trees in the schoolyard contemplating what she had just seen, she trembled and tried to hold herself but it didn't work. Hinata had seen the quivering mass that was once the proud ( more like bitchy ) Sakura Haruno, how Sakura's hand was clenching at her shirt where her heart would be as if someone trying to yank it straight out of her chest.

The young Hyuuga was on the verge of tears, she had seen how Naruto's fingers had ended in claws and how his teeth were pointed fangs. She was suprised to see his skull lying in the soft grass nearby, Hinata had only gotten a glimpse of Naruto's blond hair that was covering most of his eyes from her view. The dark haired girl could still feel the killing intent slowly making it's way over to where she was hiding from Sakura's unconcious body.

But then Hinata's blood froze, she could hear heavy footsteps coming nearer and nearer and then a clawed hand appeared on the trunk of the tree...

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update earlier writer's blocks suck.TBC...


	5. Villagers to Blame

**Revenge Is Sweet**

A/N: Yes I know one teeny lil' day is taking quite a long time. an I don't know if Sakura will die or not

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as she saw a hand curve around the trunk of the scarred tree, and then the rest of his body appear. Naruto had taken his sweet time walking over to Hinata, Sakura's fear was alright but it made him want to scrunch up his nose and kick away whatever was infront of him that was letting out the stench. Naruto inhaled the air again as he walked over to the dark haired girl, he had a nearly orgasmic expression as he basked in her sweet scent laced with unbridled fear.

The first thing Hinata reconised ( how do you spell this TT ) was Naruto's dark tattered jacket, she sat there pushing herself as far as she could go against the tree. Naruto's slitted blood red eyes stared holes into her face as he stood in a slightly hunched position, then with another smirk he crouched down right infront of her face and brushed away her bangs." Are you scared of something Hinata-chan ".

Hinata whimpered as she felt him touch her forehead with the back of his hands. " P-please Naruto-kun d-d-don't hurt me ". She cried out softly, Hinata saw her chance and tried to dart away when Naruto wasn't blocking her, but Naruto grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the trunk. By this time she knew she wasn't going to escape that easily so she opted to study Naruto's new face instead.

Naruto's face was sharper than usual and she could see his muscles alot more easily through his now tight shirt and pants. Hinata blushed deeply when she noticed that she was staring at his chest, so she followed his arm up to his face. She brought her free hand up and traced his deep whisker marks before staring at his now twitching fox ears.

Naruto frowned knowing that she was still trembling because of him but her scent was still getting the best of him. The killing intent had already died down but the Kyuubi's chakra stayed swirling around them, he couldn't will the chakra to dissapear and he knew this was going to be a problem.

_' Kyuubi what the hell is going on '_

_**' Remember when we were training you never suppressed your powers now that you let them out they don't want to be put back '**_

_' What am I going to do, what if I hurt Hinata-chan '_

_**' Claim Hinata as your mate, even if you lose your humanity your instincts will tell you to dominate her first '**_

_' Dominate? '_

_**' Let's just say Spring will be in the air no matter what the season or what she wants, but don't worry you hurt her too badly if it comes to pass '**_

_' But besides that I still need to become more powerful and make allies before I can take over this acursed place, I can't be kicked out of the village yet '_

_**' Ever heard of a " wolf in sheeps clothing " '**_

Naruto soon heard enraged yells coming closer and closer to where he was sitting, he quickly bent over Hinata and buried his face into her neck." N-Naruto-kun, what are you d-doing ". Hinata said with a small squeak, but suddenly she felt twin punctures in her neck. She began to whimper again, but then right after the pain she felt Naruto softly sucking on her wound. Than with a deep voice naruto said." And now...your mine ".

"There he is the demon has returned ". Shouted out one of them, then an older looking villager walked out in the open." Finally I can repay for what you did to me ". The malice in his voice made both Hinata and Naruto wince, Naruto could see three claw marks under the man's black eye patch. _' He's one of those bastards who tried to kill me when I was little, I guess I'll be nice enough to add him to my list '._ He saw that they all had weapons. _' Aww time to put my plan into action '_.

Naruto sped past all of them and as quickly as he could he darted straight towards the hokage's office, Naruto thinking beforehand slashed himself a couple of times letting his blood flow while he was running and shredded his clothing, making it seem as if someone had attacked him. Naruto didn't even bother using the door, he just broke straight through the window leaving some jagged pieces impaled in his arms and torso.

" Naruto what happened to you! ". The aged hokage exclaimed as he bent over the heavily bleeding boy noticing the change in his appearence ( he still looks like a fox and he left his skull behind ). Naruto had to wince as he willed away Kyuubi's response to automaticly heal him, he needed this to look as real as possible. He coughed up blood letting it fall on the ground, " Please Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi tried to break through but I blocked him from escaping. His chakra that leaked through, altered my appearence so the villagers attacked me. Please help me ". Naruto rasped his last sentence as he 'fainted'.

Sarutobi in a rage ordered all of his Anbu to subdue any villagers that were walking around with any lethal substances, and in his rage the hokage didn't even see the smirk on Naruto's face somewhat peaceful face.

A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I wanted some people to suffer soon.


	6. Hospital

**Revenge Is Sweet**

A/N: My fanfiction, my world, my rules! People will act differently, then in the show. Also I didn't know that grammar was spelled with an 'a', boy do I feel stupid, I'm also sorry for not updating in a while.

Naruto sat awake blankly staring at the dull gray ceiling above him. His plan was flawless but that didn't mean he liked having to heal the old fasioned way, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from growling at the nurses as they _' slowly '_ stitched up his wounds. Naruto could've sworn that they all had a grudge against him, oh wait they do. He was currently still stuck in his half Kyuubi form, so while the demon's power was circulating through his chakra coils he looked similar to a rapid fox. Naruto snickered quietly as he bared his fangs at the older nurses, laughing untill they called the security for chakra draining restraints.

_' Hey sleeping beauty, wakey wakey '_

_**' What do you want you annoying little pup **_( my friend always calls me this )__

_' I always wondered why, why did you try to destroy Konoha? '_

_**' Well little pup it all started when the demons were created, we were sent to observe the different villages where we were strongest. Like Shukaku '**_

_' Who? '_

_**' Shukaku although being the weakest out of the nine demons was still far greater than that of any normal human, his greatest weapon was sand so he was sent to Suna. I'll tell you some more later when I am less tired '**_

_' Awww c'mon, I have nothing else to do '_

_**' Shut up! From you being in your half demon form, that means that either you are consuming my powers too quickly or you aren't able to control the amount of my chakra you already had. Leave a tired youkai to rest '**_

Naruto's ears twitched in boredom, the sandaime had already come in and questioned about what had happened, and now he couldn't even bug the Kyuubi. The demon container had almost snorted in laughter earlier when the wrinkly old geezer had brought in a babbling Sakura and tried to understand what she was saying. _' Too bad she didn't die, oh well I guess insanity is a plus and atleast the sandaime took of the restraints, they were starting to itch '_. Naruto reached into his tattered trench cloak on a table next to him and took out his book, he flopped down on the hard bed flipped through the aged pages. His three tails swooshed behind him, as he laid on his toned stomach.

" Fe mencio " ( all necro sayings don't actually mean anything, but bear with me ) The blond spiky haired boy growled out as he sweeped his hands over the shadows in the corner of the room. The dark shadows flattened against the ground and then sped up the metal posts of the bed, Naruto motioned with two fingers for the shadows to come forward.

The darkness began to take shape into little skeletons that were armed with swords and shields, there were atleast fourteen miniature figures bowing before the fox boy. Naruto got up into a sitting position as he split the skellatel shaped creatures into two small armies, he raised his pale hands into the air and then slammed his palms into the matress.

Suddenly as if on que the figures charged at eachother with their weapons raised leaving wisps of shadow in their wake, Naruto leaned on his hand as he watched his minions fight eachother. Blows were parried, and shields were raised as the shadows seemed to be dancing instead of fighting with eachother. Limbs that fell off exploded into a thin cloud with a small poof of black smoke before quickly regenerating back into their respectful places.

Naruto's ears perked upright as he heard a soft knock resonate through the small sterile room, he quickly slammed his arm onto his mini warriors turning them back into shadows. He swore to himself as he swiftly pulled on his trench coat to hide his tails, Naruto then ruffled mane of spiked hair to cover his ears. " Come in ", he called out after he was sure that his appendages were well hidden.

A very nervous Hyuuga walked through the door and bowed politely to the necromancer." Ano N-Naruto-kun I-I managed to p-pass the genin exam, since y-you didn't pass y-your gonna have to stay back a year, but I managed t-to grab your skull for y-you before the a-anbu came " Hinata fiddled with her pack before retrieving Naruto's aged skull that she had somehow fit in there. His eyes lit up at the sight of his helm, Naruto pulled her roughly against him again and leaned forward to her ear. " Thanks Hina-chan ". He whispered gruffly into her ear.

Hinata blushed dark red before fainting into his arms, Naruto sat back down on the hospital bed pulling Hinata's limp body gently onto his lap. She unconciously snuggled into his chest grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, he gently stroked her soft dark hair before waking her up.

As Hinata began to stir, Naruto's now cramped ears perked now that they were once again under his skull. A two sets of footsteps were heard quickly running through the halls to his room._' Who the hell would visit me '_. One footstep was loud while the other was soft and taking smaller steps, Naruto couldn't help but be curious about who was coming. Just when Hinata began to stir and open her eyes, the door slammed open letting the light from the hallway flood the room.

" Hinata how dare you disgrace the Hyuuga clan by laying your hands on that filth, come so we can deal with your punishment later! ". A loud booming voice called out from the taller sillouettte.

Naruto felt his protective instincts kick in as his face was pulled back into a snarl, he glanced quickly down at Hinata before keeping a steady glare with the intruders. _' No one scares or threaten Hinata but me '_. ( yes I know how weird that sounded ) Naruto promised to himself as his nose scrunched at the scent of Hinata's fear that seemed to be washing over his senses in waves, his body instinctively hunched over her as if to protect a mate.

Naruto was staring down Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga, his chakra was flaring.

A/N: Okay Hiashi and Hanabi are now on his list, whos next. Yeah I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I love all my reviewers.


	7. Hiashi's Torture Sorta

**Revenge Is Sweet**

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, my dad decided to give me his laptop so he unplugged my other computer and stored it away, which had all of the chapters that I actually for once decided to write ahead of time. Also I started playing a free online game called ' Flyff ', if you guys ever start playing it, sign up in mushpoie server 3-1. Tell me if you join, so I can play with you guys online...or not, whatever don't make me feel special. Also I got to watch the ' Little Shop of Horrors ' play.

" Hyuuga ", Naruto began, after making sure that his skull was firmly in place with the jawbone only slightly open, leaving his entire face in darkness. " What are you doing here ". Hiashi flinched under the beating of the demon's raw red chakra against his own calm blue, but he kept up his composure, making sure not to falter infront of his daughters.

" I could say the same for my daughter ". The elder Hyuuga's voice was firm and collected, not showing any emotion. His jaw in a firm line. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his youngest daughter flinching each time Naruto moved, scared that he would pounce on the first thing to move.

The room seemed even smaller and the air was heavy with emotions pressing down on all of their bodies. To Hinata it was as if something was pressing down on her chest, slowly suffocating her to death. She looked up at Naruto who she knew that he was seething under his skull at the thought of someone interrupting him. Then suddenly the wild scarlet chakra deminished without a trace and the necromancer seemed calmer than usual. His hair was a lighter shade of red, and his nails as well as his fangs were gone. Naruto let his legs dangle off the side of the hospital bed, slowly swaying back and forth. Letting his bangs cover his eyes after slowly removing his skull off of his head.

Hinata was still frozen in her spot much like Hanabi too scared to move, Naruto lifted his gaze from the cold tiled floor. First glancing at her and then at Hanabi, and finally he cast his eyes at Hiashi. " So Hiashi what do you think of me, am I a demon to you ".

The proud Hyuuga's mask was broken as terror took over his face, his white eyes filled to the brim with fear. " What's wrong father! ". His youngest daughter cried out not knowing what was wrong with Hiashi, Hanabi tried to shake her father's pant leg to try to snap him out of whatever trance Naruto had put him in.

Hiashi felt as if he was looking into the eyes of the devil himself, his mind felt as if someone had connected it onto a string and quickly tugging on it. The scenary changed from the lifeless room into a cave that seemed as if someone splattered paint into every crevice they could find. He reached out groping into the darkness trying to find his way, suddenly a small beam of light appeared in front him. Hiashi ran to it blindly, his main focus was to get there. When the faint filtering seemed within an arm's reach, the once proud Hyuuga was slammed onto his back soiling his prestine white clothes with dirt and grime.

He came up on all fours still trying to reach forward, all sanity he might have once had seemed stripped away. Hiashi stared straight ahead like a frightened animal seeing the old rusted bars that divided him from his so called ' freedom '. The cage that he was in became brighter as he heard the intentionally loud stomping getting closer to his cell. The sillouette he saw made him immediatly think of a fox but when it neared he saw the sickly smiling face that belonged to Naruto.

The demon boy seemed to be munching on a red and white striped bag of peanuts. " You know Hiashi, I'm surprised with all that running around blindly that you hadn't bumped into your cellmate ". If it was possible Hiashi's eyes seemed to get even wider.

" C-c-cellmate ". The mighty Hyuuga sputtered already trying to stare into the everlasting darkness behind him to try to pinpoint the location of the other prisoner.

" Of course Hiashi, you don't think that your special enough to get your own cage, now don't you ". The Hyuuga gave another gasp as two giant scarlet eyes appeared out of the blackness along with a huge foxy smile showing off two long healthy canines. " You know Hiashi you may not have been looking into the devil's eyes but I can promise you this is the next best thing ". Hiashi's skin was as pale as death ( or Naruto ).

**" So Naruto is this one of the humans you promised I could devour ". **The Kyuubi gave a throaty cackle as he lunged forward gripping the terrified man between his fangs. There was a sickening crunch as bones and flesh were crushed together between two powerful forces. The demon spat him back out quickly after, scrunching his muzzle in disgust. **" Pup I hope the rest of the humans you bring don't taste as bad as this one did ".** The giant fox turned around laying down against the back wall grooming his fur with his massive tongue, as the elder's body gave long shuddering breathes. The blood from his fatal wound ran down from the jagged gash coming from his shouder down to his hip.

Naruto threw down his now empty peanut bag carelessly stepping onto the open nut shells, letting them crunch as he leaned forward through the bars. He lowered his head right next to the now spasming elder's ear. " Do you still think that I'm a demon, cause I sure do ". Naruto's words fell on deaf ears as the scenary before Hiashi's eyes changed once again into the dull hospital. Naruto had a small smile on his face even with the same dead look in his pale blue eyes, as Hiashi's body collapsed, every once in awhile taking short struggling gasps of air.

Hinata was about to dart to her father's side when Naruto held her back with an arm around her waist. " Calm down Hinata-chan, your dad isn't going to die ". She unconciously grabbed onto his coat sleeves to steady herself._' Yet '_. He added in his already churning mind.

A nurse walked by the room and saw Hiashi's convulsing form with his youngest daughter huddled ontop of him. She quickly called for assistance, as docters began filling into the room, Naruto tugged on Hinata's waist once more pulling her outside with him without anyone noticing. He closed the door on Hiashi's screams. " The wounds, please help me I'm bleeding all over !". Grasping at his still clean robes, and yelling about phantom cuts and glowing red eyes. His prodigy of a daughter bawling at the mental clan head's side.

Once outside she grabbed onto the lapels of Naruto's coat using him to soak up her tears while he soothed her fragile mind. " Don't worry my mate, one day it will be all over ". But these ominous words too fell on deaf ears.

A/N: Aren't you guys happy I updated, anyways I hope this lasts you guys awhile.


End file.
